Strong
by Freelance7
Summary: The strongest thing you can do is admit your feelings.


A/N: This is a rare fluffy fic by me. With Grahamfield. Sorry if you're not into that.

"Why don't you go digital?"

"I told you before, War Boy. I am full retro." The small brunette girl smiled to herself, grabbing a branch to crouch under it, analog camera in hand. She adjusted the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder, looking over it to see a taller brunet boy, stepping over a rock.

"Full retro? You are such a nerd." He laughed, crouching under the same branch the girl did.

She sneered. "Look who's talking, Einstein."

"I, uh, wouldn't _exactly_ say Einstein. I would call myself more of, uh…a Tesla."

"Tesla?"

"Yeah. I just like him better."

"Whatever, you loveable dork."

He laughed. "Now _that_ is exactly what I am. Has anyone told you that you look great in a bun?"

The girl blushed as she reached up to feel her hair. It was tied back in a messy bun, with a few stray hairs hanging in front of her face. "I am trying out new things."

"Well you look great in a bun."

"Aww…thank you Warren."

"Did I make you blush?"

"Shut up!"

Warren smiled wide and jogged several steps to catch up with the girl. "I so did. So, Mad Max, why are we out in the forest again?"

"I told you, Warren, before we left." She gave a fake scoff. "Did you even listen?"

He looked to the side at the green trees. _It's spring. Maybe she wants to submit some pictures for a magazine?_ He thought, trying to come up with a good reason. He went with what he thought was the best one.

He bit his lip. "Well…uh…I was distracted by your beautiful face."

She covered her red cheek with her free hand. "Oh, stop! That may work on normal girls, but-"

"But you are not a normal girl, I know. I guess that's why you called _this_ a 'date'."

"So you have been listening?"

"A little bit, yes."

They were silent for a moment, letting the sounds of the wilderness fill their ears, relax their bodies.

Warren fell onto her in an over exaggerated fashion, causing her to trip a few steps. "Oh, I am so sorry! Please, will you _ever_ forgive me?"

Max laughed, pushing against him while wrapping her arms around him, giving him a slight peck on the lips. "Stop it, you! Yes. Yes! I forgive you, you silly geek!"

Warren smiled before letting go of her. "Thank you. So…why are we here?"

Max sighed and turned around to walk backwards, surveying the land around her. "Kate is making that book, remember? The children's book? She said she wanted some photos of the forest."

"And who better to ask than Miss Caulfield herself?"

She giggled. "Exactly. So tell me if you see any birds, or squirrels, or rabbits, or-"

"Does?"

Max smirked at him, her eyes rolling. _So, he's been listening whenever I talk about spirit animals._

Suddenly, she stopped, head turned up at a tree to see a bird, standing on a branch. "Warren, look."

The boy looked up. "What is that?"

Max readied her camera, looking through the eyepiece at it. "It's a…Western Meadowlark, I think. State bird."

"Oh, right. I heard of these."

The photographer smiled before snapping a picture, the flash scaring it off. She stood up, the image just taken emerging from the camera. She pulled it out and waved it about before dropping it in her bag. "That's one picture."

"How many more to go?"

"As many as I see fit for a book as fantastic as Kate's."

"Oh, that reminds me, when are you guys going on your little Portland tea shop tour?"

"Summer. Why?"

"Just planning a little…man's night…"

"Oh…so you won't miss me?"

"Of course I'll miss you. I just…"

"I understand, Warren. You don't need to tell me about your plans, just…no cheating, right?"

"I would be an utter fool to cheat on someone as lovely as you."

"Oh, Warren."

"Hey, it's true."

Max smiled at his statement, looking around before she stopped and crouched. "Hold it. Two o'clock."

Warren turned his head to the side, crouching down when he saw a doe standing alone by a small river, neck bent down to drink the water.

Max aimed the camera at the mammal, looking through the eyepiece. Snapping another picture, the doe lifted it's head and turned to observe the humans observing it. The girl pulled the picture out of the camera and waved it around before putting it in her bag. "Let's continue."

Max frowned at the picture of the rabbit. "Do you think I got it right?"

Warren peered over her shoulder. "It's perfect."

She pursed her lips. "I don't know."

Warren smirked. "Don't doubt your ability, Maximum. Nobody in Arcadia does."

Max smiled, looking over her shoulder at Warren, she lifted her head up to give him a kiss.

"Just a few more pictures." She said, continuing on their way. Passing a few trees, she swore she saw something familiar. Something that shined yellow, blocked off by the limbs of the trees.

As she got closer, she realized what it was, just as she made her way through the branches, maneuvering around them with ease.

Her eyes widened. "No way."

Warren was having a bit of trouble with the branches, but was able to get himself out. "What?" He asked, looking ahead.

"We went in a circle, kinda. Warren…welcome to American Rust." She said, gesturing to the junkyard ahead of them.

Warren widened his eyes, looking around. "Oh right…are you sure you want to be here?"

Max glanced at him, biting her lip. It's been half a year since Chloe passed away. The passing hit her hard. It still does, from time to time. But, being with her friends, and Warren, has really helped her.

She nodded. "Yes…I am sure. I have to face it someday, right?"

Warren nodded back. "Alright…well, I am here if you need me."

She smiled at him. "Of course. Thank you."

Warren returned the smile. "It's nothing."

She walked down the little hill, entering the junkyard that used to house the body of Rachel Amber. It was a depressing place, no matter what happened in what timeline. But Max needed to get past things. She is trying to accept it.

But it hadn't really changed. She walked next to the boat, looking around at the collection of dead cars, empty bottles, and dirty syringes. Making her way up a hill on the side, she reached a gap between the hill and the deck of the boat. Luckily, the wooden board was there. She picked it up and laid it down, bridging the gap.

Walking across, she reached the little party area, complete with chairs, a table, and several crushed cans. She sat down on one of the chairs, watching as Warren poked around the place. _I swear, he better not get tetanus._ She thought to herself, smiling.

Max took a deep breath, eyes gazing around at the forest. A serene, tranquil feeling washed over her. She felt at peace, even though this place housed a lot of bad times for her, whether they actually happened or not.

A dash of blue alerted her peripheral. She turned her head to see a Morpho butterfly sitting in the chair. _A perfect shot._

She stood up with care and crouched, looking through the eyepiece at the beautiful blue butterfly.

 _Snap!_ In the flash that emitted from the camera, a figure replaced the butterfly. A tall figure, with blue hair billowing out from underneath a purple beanie, dressed in punk attire.

Her blue eyes staring at the camera. At Max.

The photographer's eyes widened, the camera slipping from her fingers as a scream escaped her lips.

A crash sounded as the Polaroid smashed to multiple pieces, the photo falling out and landing on the floor.

A picture of a beautiful blue butterfly.

"Max!"

Warren called out to her, running across the wooden board to grab her shoulders. "Max? Are you okay?"

The freckled girl was staring at the chair, her body trembling underneath his grip. Her breath falling upon him in uneven patterns. Her fingers were curled up just beneath her chin.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, a whimper pushed up from her lungs and out her mouth. Her glossy eyes flitted up to Warren's face.

"Max…what's wrong?"

She sniffed, tears now streaming down her face as she shook her head. "I saw her, Warren. I saw Chloe."

His eyes looked into hers, seeing genuine fear in them. He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, Max."

She buried herself into his shoulder. "No it's not. It's not okay!" She cried, pulling away to look at him. "It's been half a year and I can't move on! She still leaves a hole in my heart! It feels like she is haunting me!"

Warren nodded, not sure what to say.

He took a deep breath and gestured in the direction of town. "I think…I think we took enough photos. We can always come back. Let's just get back home and relax, okay?"

She blinked a few times before nodding. "Y-y-sure, just…I need to be held right now."

Warren looked between her two pupils, his mind processing her request. He nodded and pulled her in close.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, her tears drying up. "Thank you, Warren. I probably look like the weakest person to you right now."

Warren shook his head. "No…no, you are the strongest person I know." He said, looking down at the picture, seeing the Morpho butterfly. "Strong enough to admit when you need someone."

A/N: Oh, I am sorry, did I say fluff? I meant **another fic to tear your heart out.**


End file.
